This relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to thermal management features for electronic devices.
Electronic devices contain electronic components that are mounted within housings. For example, an electronic device may contain integrated circuits. During operation, electronic components such as integrated circuits produce heat. If care is not taken, the heat from components in an electronic device may produce localized hot spots. The hot spots can make some portions of the housing of the device undesirably warm relative to other portions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved housing configurations for electronic devices.